


The Power Of Music And The Heart

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x13, FIx It, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Malec mention only, No season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: After betraying the clan, Simon is devastated and decides to do everything to be forgiven. As a musician at heart, an idea came to him in mind... Raphael and the clan will they forgive him?





	The Power Of Music And The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my sweet Tangy, my friend and my French beta. JUST THANKS!!!!! <3  
> I write this OS before the season 2 aired, but she doesn't exist for me so...

The night, very clear, revealed its glittering stars that reflected the city of Brooklyn. The moon particularly bright that evening, up the expensive furniture but still very tasteful of the large salon, warm and colorful of the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

"Come on Simon it's time to stop moping and go out of the room." Said Magnus in a tired tone.

Since Simon had betrayed the clan and had therefore been banished from the hotel, he had gone to live at Magnus, the only place where he was accepted. It's impossible to live with Luke and all the other werewolves, he'd end up fast in steak . Let us not talk about the institute, which simply despises the downworlders. He could not return to live with his mother either, since she knew nothing of her condition, so there was only one place left ... Magnus Loft.

Simon opened the door to let Magnus in and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm not moping!" He cried.

"Of course." replied Magnus with a little smile while rolling his eyes.

"Okay I was moping, but not anymore. I found an idea for Raphael to forgive me."

"Only Raphael?" Said Magnus, laughing.

"Tt, not with the clan too, but I mostly messed with Raphael, after all it was him who took the most care of me, even before I became a vampire and...I...he ...". Simon sighed deeply before resuming. "I just want him to forgive me. I just want him to understand that I didn't do this to hurt him. I just wanted to make myself useful, for once, just doing good. We had to, we had no choice, we need Jocelyn to stop Valentine and I consider her at a second mom, especially since I can no longer see mine and..."

“Simon. Stop." Cut him Magnus. "You don't have to justify yourself to me, I know why you did it, and even if it wasn't the best thing to do, I understand, you were all desperate." "With a little more time we might have been able to find another solution, less drastic, less dangerous, but unfortunately we had not."

Magnus went to sit on the bed next to Simon and lifted his chin up so that he would look him in the eye.

"I'm sure the members of the clan and Raphael understand it too ... but they just need a little time." "The problem is that the fact of releasing Camille puts them all in danger, she will absolutely want revenge, especially of Raphael ..."

Simon looked at him with terror in his eyes and began to cry. "I didn't want to put them in danger...I...I ..." Simon continued to cry more beautiful.

"Simon stop, I know, don't worry, everything will work out." I promise we'll take care of this. I'll help them arrest Camille once and for all. She'll never hurt anyone again. All right? And then stop crying you're going to ruin my sheets." Told him Magnus with a wink and laughing.

"Simon laughed a little and dried his tears with his sleeves." "Thank you, Magnus."

"But, you’re welcome, Sheldon." Okay now you're going to drink, clean up a little and get some rest, I know we're in the evening but I think you need to catch up on all the sleep you've lost to moping, don't think I didn't hear you. You'll tell me about your plan tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok, yes agree ..." Simon and Magnus rose from the bed and out of the room. Simon went to drink a glass of blood, while Magnus posed with a feline grace on the couch, slammed his fingers to make a glass of wine appear in his hand and turned on the TV to watch a umpteenth replay of "Dance Mom". Simon passed by him, smiled at him and wished him a good night.

 

~

 

The next evening, and unlike the previous night, the sky was covered with cloudy mist, the Moon and the stars were hard to see. Magnus living room was not illuminated by the outside light but by its large chandeliers, probably from the last century.

The door of the room created especially for Simon opened with a crash, even startled Magnus who was reading a book of fate, surely to find Jace.

"Magnus, you need to help me." Cried Simon.

Magnus turned to him. "Sherman, calm down, you're completely insane to scream like that. Listen I'm sorry but there I have no time, I'm looking for an umpteenth spell to find Golden boy. Alexander called me and..."

Simon cut it and said with a corner smile. "Ohh Alexan ...Alec sorry, hm...hm, so how is he?"

Magnus folded his eyes.

"Seriously, Sasha?" "He goes as someone who has just come out to his parents, who doesn’t know where his parabatai, his brother is, and who in addition receives a lot of pressure from his own mother, who doesn’t appreciate that his son ...". Magnus made the quotes with his hands. "Frequents a Downworlder, and especially not me."

"Okay, sorry I asked." Simon made a break. "I see we all have our problems ..."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's on the same level."

"Hm ...No, it's true." Simon decided to change the subject. "Hey, if you want I can help you with spells. Tell me what kind of spell you're looking for, so we split the books into two stacks, okay?"

Magnus shook his head and smiled in the face of Simon's excitement. "Yes we will do that, it will relieve me of a weight, thank you Salomon".

A few hours later they decided to stop, a little tense to have still not found anything. So Magnus went to bed frustrated, while Simon returned to his room to continue working on his plan, he even gave him a name, "To the reconquest of Raphael Santiago...and of the rest of the Clan", coming on behalf of Simon it’s not very inventive, but he likes it and is his goal so ... why make it complicated.

 

~

 

The following evening, the Moon and the stars had ousted the clouds to regain their place and illuminate the lively city of Brooklyn again.

Magnus knocked on Simon's door.

"Come in." Answered Simon in a cheerful tone.

Magnus entered, and smiled at the spectacle before him. Simon sat in a suit on the bed, with his guitar in one hand, one pen in the other, and heaps of papers were scattered all over the duvet cover, there were even a few on the floor. He looked extremely concentrated he didn’t even saw Magnus when he entered the room.

"You got back to the music I see."

Simon finally raised his head and wore a large smile which changed from the previous days, making Magnus happier.

"Yes, it’s for my plan, "To the reconquest of Raphael Santiago...and of the rest of the clan"." He said, seemed very proud of him. His smile climbed up to his ears, and his eyes were so wrinkled that one could almost see tiny crow's feet.

Magnus burst out laughing, the tears almost amounted to his eyes. "Did you give him a name, really Shawn?"

"What, it's very motivating and so we know what we're talking about, and the goal of the plan."

Magnus calmed down and went to sit on a small armchair located in the corner of the room in front of the bed and to the left of the door.

"Hm... So a musician, a guitar, a pen and papers, you don't have to be a genius to figure out what you're going to do. You're really going to write a song to Raphael, sorry to the clan?" Said Magnus the right eyebrow lifted.

"It’s about the only thing I'm good at, after getting abducted and get in trouble, so yes." I use my only talent, to touch them in the heart, even if they no longer beat." Said Simon with humour.

"I find this ..." Magnus took a long break and then changed the subject. "Do you know that Raphael plays piano?" "Really good."

"Oh, no I didn't know, in any case I never heard him play when I was at the hotel. This will help me even more with the plan no? Between musician, we understand each other, it may be touch him even more if it’s an area he loves."

"Uh... I don’t know if it’s a plus, but in any case, I think it’s a very good idea, sincerely. And I'd be happy to be able to help you." Magnus coughed to try to hide his sneer and said. "But it's not a little too ... romantic?"

If Simon could blush, it would be as red as the nail polish that Magnus often wore.

"What?" No ... No ... It's not ... I ... Why do you say that? You ... " Simon sighed and took a great breath, even though he didn't really need it. "I ..." Raphael is different from the image he returns, so yes of course he is cold and sarcastic, and a little hard but he takes a lot of care of all the members of the clan, he always checks if they have fed well, if they go well in general, and all of this before even becoming leader. Under Camille he was already like that, he protected them from her. He is very protective, it’s just in his nature to be like that. He has a huge heart. And even if I have not been able to enjoy it for a long time, I am very happy to have been transformed under his reign, because without him I would surely ... Dead. " Simon ends up with a strangled voice and in a barely audible breath.

"Do you love him?" Asked Magnus with an astonishing low and profound voice. He was very touched for his long time friend.

"I, not at last, I don't know, I think the word is too strong, it's too early to talk about love, but yes I like him." Simon sighed and put his head in his hands. "This is the first time I'm attracted to a boy, I don't know, I'm scared, I'm lost."

"Hey Simon, don't worry it's normal to be lost, see confused, but know that you are fortunate to have people around you who will always support you." And if you have questions, doubts, don't matter what, don't forget that you live with a free wheel bisexual." Said Magnus with a wink. That made Simon smile.

"Yes I know thank you." I have the gift of being attracted to people who will never want me, first Clary, who sees me and will never see me more than her best friend, even if now it’s perfectly fine. And then, Raphael who is... I don’t even know if he is attracted to boys, but somehow he hates me so..."

"Ok first, he doesn't hate you he's just very disappointed, it can be arranged with your wonderful plan." And secondly, I can't talk to you about his sexuality, you'll have to see it with him, but don't lose hope, life... undead life, sometimes has beautiful surprises."

"You are right, I must not moping and start advance on my songs. Who would have thought you were such good advice, and especially so wise." Simon drew the tongue to Magnus.

Magnus straightened himself up from the armchair, went to sit next to Simon and smote him to the shoulder. "Hey, I'm always very good advice ..." Well, almost, and I know how to be very wise when it comes to people I care about."

Magnus imitated Simon's position. "Well, where are you?" I don’t help you with the words, it must come out of the heart, so there is only you who can write them, but I trust you, if it’s as beautiful as what you told me just now, they will all crack. On the other hand I can help you with the music."

"I have already started to write some lyrics and the corresponding music, I think by tomorrow I will have finished a song, I can even go to the hotel tomorrow night. Yes I agree with the lyrics. Thanks, you know how to play an instrument?".

"Obviously, at the same time I had a lot of time to learn." Said Magnus smiling. "Yes, you can go as soon as you finish a song." All right, I'm your guinea pig, sing and play what you've already written."

Simon took his guitar, inhaled deeply and began to play.

 

~

 

The sun had just folded to give way to the grey planet, and its constellations, thankfully deprived of clouds.

"All right, I'll go." Said Simon, guitar in his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, just in case?"

"No don’t worry, I know that they have formally forbidden me to come to the hotel, and that they are supposed to kill me if they see me but ..." I have a feeling that we are fond of them they don't really want it." At last I hope." He added, whispering for himself.

"Okay, but you call me if there's any problem, understand?" "Anyway if in an hour you haven't come home, I'll land."

Simon laughed, went out of Magnus ' apartment, and walked to the hotel of death, not without a little ball in his stomach.

Magnus’s loft was not far from the hotel, plus he uses his vampire speed, so he quickly arrived in front of his old "house". Simon settled in front of the hotel, positioned his hands on the ropes of his guitar, took a very big breath and blew: "Raphael I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, then in a shaky voice he began to sing.

 

 

 

I'm telling you

I softly whisper

 Tonight tonight

You are my angel

 

 

I love you

We will become one

Tonight tonight

I just say...

 

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

 

Simon was so absorbed in his song, that he didn’t notice all the members of the clan, as well as Raphael gathered on the roof of the hotel, looking at him intensely. Of course, they had all felt it before he started to sing, but he wanted to see what he was going to do, and they were not disappointed.

 

 

 

I don't need a reason

I just want you baby

Alright alright

Day after day

 

 

We still have a long journey ahead

Please always, always,

until death, stay with me

We carry on...

 

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

 

All the members of the clan looked at each other and nodded. There was one thing on which they were all agree… Forgive Simon. Their little ray of sunshine missed them so much.

 

 

 

Wherever you are, I never make you cry

Wherever you are, I never say goodbye

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Raphael came down from the roof, Lily tried to stop him, but he whispered something in his ear. She smiled at him, took him in his arms and wished him good luck. Raphael went down to the front door of the hotel. The door lying right in front of Simon. He listened attentively to Simon's melodious words and voices, a little smile forming on his beautiful face. He gently opened the door and snuck through it, so as not to attract Simon's attention. He stood against the wall and waited for the vampire to finish his song.

 

 

 

To us, the day we met is the day

we should commemorate the most.

Then, this day called "today" is the day

we should commemorate the second most.

 

 

Someone I can love from my heart.

Someone I love from my heart.

In the center of my love,

you, my heart, are there.

 

 

Wherever you are, I always make you smile

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side

Whatever you say, you're always on my mind

I promise you "forever" right now

 

 

 

 

Simon finished his song, bowed his head and openeded his eyes, which prevented him from seeing Raphael approaching his little step. Suddenly, applause and cheers from above exploded. Simon quickly raised his head and saw the members of the Clan whistling and shouting their admiration in his direction. But even if he was very happy with their reaction and found hope, Simon noticed that someone was missing, the most important person ... Raphael. He lowering his head. During that time, Raphael had taken advantage of it to keep moving closer to Simon until he was a little meter of him. Simon saw shoes, suits shoes, probably very expensive and very elegant, which could only belong to one person, the one he wanted to see. He was terrified and dared not raise his head. Raphael, who felt his fear, put his finger under Simon's chin and made him look.

"Simon, Look at me." Said Raphael in an extremely sweet voice.

Simon obeyed and looked at Raphael in the eyes. He thought he saw tenderness, sadness, even love, but he believed that it was his imagination. On the other hand his smile was real, Raphael smiled at him, a true sincere smile.

"Raphael, I'm really, really sorry." "I know I've hurt all of you, but it really wasn't my intention, I just wanted to help my best friend's mother, whom I consider myself as a second mom, and it was the only person who could help us with Valentine and. .." Simon was suddenly cut off by Raphael's lips. He hised the eyes of surprise but responded very quickly to the kiss by wrapping his arms around the size of the smallest and bringing his body closer to it. They deepened the kiss, their tongues overlapping one after the other, fighting for domination. Simon had never been so happy to no longer need to breathe. They still ended up separating, Simon not knowing how long the kiss had lasted and wanting to start again. Raphael stepped back and looked at Simon in the eyes with a timid smile. Simon smiles at him in return.

The cheers and applause continued, added in addition to the whistles. While Simon laughed and raised an inch in the air in their direction, Raphael, he shook his head and rolled his eyes and told Simon. " _Idiota_." He then turned to the clan and shouted at them in a amused tone. "Good enough, the show is over, go back inside."

"Ouhhhhh." The clan boo, but ends up going home without too much growl of disappointment.

Simon and Raphael turned to each other always with sweet smiles. Simon had kept his arms around the waist of Raphael.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Asked Simon with big, begging eyes.

" _Dios Mio, Idiota_. You think I would have kissed you if you weren't, _mi estúpido el Sol_."

"I still don't understand Spanish, but I guess it's a nice thing."

Raphael laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, a hand in his brown hair, soft and disorderly and the other at the base of his neck, playing with short hairs. "Hm, yes and no, _mi pequeño baby Vampiro_." replied Raphael in a teasing tone, before plunging his lips with passions on those of Simon who hastened to answer it. They both groaned, which made them smile.

They separated always smiling, posing their foreheads against each other.

"Come on, let's go home, baby." Raphael walked away from Simon, took his hand and dragged him to the hotel.

"Wait." Raphael stopped clean and turned to him. "I have to call Magnus and tell him I'm alive, otherwise he's going to come here."

Raphael rolled his eyes and said. "Let me call him."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." "Go to your room, baby, I'll join you." Said Raphael. Simon blushed and ran into his room.

Raphael realized what he had just said. He shook his head, blushed and called Magnus.

"Raphael??? Why it’s you who calls me, Simon is fine, you did not kill him, oh no it's not true, but I thought you lo..."

"MAGNUS!!!" cut Raphael. "He's fine, very well, he's in his room." Besides, I have to go and join him.

"Oh, so it went well, have fun then, you want me to come soundproofing his room?" Said Magnus jokingly.

“Grr. I really don't know why I keep being friends with you. No thanks, I ...that's not why I join him in his room... We still need to talk."

"Because deep down you adore me. Phew you are not funny Raphael. Remind me if you change your mind, it would be less awkward for the members of the Clan. Poor things... Hear their chef and their baby doing dirty things..." No more noise.

"Raphael." No answer. "Raphael." Still no answer. "Oh the little bugger he hung up." Good luck, Raphael." Laughed Magnus.

 

~

 

In Simon's room, he sat in a suit on his bed. His bed, yes he could call it like this now, had missed him, like the clan, like Raphael. Everything had missed him at this hotel. He vowed to never betray again his clan, his family, his life.

Simon was out of his mind by three little blows at the door.

"Come in." Raphael entered his room, closed the door behind him, he stepped a little towards the bed, but stopped, crossed his arms on his chest and looked intensely at Simon.

"Then hm...I suppose you want to talk." Simon says in a small voice. The intensity of Raphael's gaze has made him lose all confidence.

But against all expectation Raphael replied that no, he did not want to speak, not evening, that they could speak tomorrow. Because tonight he just wanted to enjoy the return of hisbaby.

Raphael went to sit on Simon's bed and took him in his arms. In return, Simon, relieved, pressed him very hard against him, buried his head in his neck and breathed his scent.

That night they did not love, it was still too soon. But they kissed, cuddled, helded all night long, finally in the morning, at sunrise falling asleep in the arms of each other with one last kiss, and a promise of a day, a life, a world, from eternity to two.

 

~~~~~

 

Come talk with me on [My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (if you want) of Saphael, Malec, Evak, Bughead, ONE OK ROCK

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyric : ONE OK ROCK – Wherever You Are  
> This is my first fic in my entire life. (so please be nice).  
> No English Beta. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Don't hesitate to let me know.  
> Never read the books so base only on the Tv Show "Shadowhunters".
> 
> Translation Spanish words :  
> Dios mío = My God  
> Mi estúpido el sol = My stupid Sun  
> Mi pequeño Baby Vampiro = My little baby Vampire


End file.
